Another pokemon story
by Rageofman
Summary: It is your average pokemon story. It is rated T for language and sexual theme(not a lot but I do mention some sexual things). I basically go throughout all the regions starting in Sinnoh catching pokemon and beating the gyms and elite four. Well it seemed that way, until a masked man showes up. Who is he and why is he after me?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Start of Something Grand

It's been weeks since I got this egg. It is moving occasionally. I got my mom to agree that once the egg hatched I could start my pokemon journey. At first she opposed the idea, now she is enthused with it. I guess it's the whole "Part of growing up" that everyone says happens during the journey.

How I got the egg is kinda funny. You see I live near a pokemon breeder, she got an egg and gave me it. She has yet to reveal to me what pokemon it has inside. All I can see on the outside is that it has a foot stamp on it and the main color is red and white. I cannot wait for it to hatch. Just this morning sound could be heard from it. The breeder, Sara, says that this means it could hatch soon. She says that it could even happen today. Once I heard that I rushed across the small town of Chapperton to my house and quicklystarted to pack my bags. I realized once finished that I left the egg at the breeder. I ran back for the egg and when I got there it had already hatched._ Damn it! How could I of been so carless to of forgot the egg at the daycare and now wouldn't you believe it hatched without me. I would hover over it night and day and one stupid mistake and I miss it hatch._

"OH I'm sorry sweetie but you left this here and it hatched without you." Spoke Sara. God I hated being called honey or sweetie, I find it so infuriating. I mean I'm sixteen don't you think that calling me sweetie is a little undermining. And to top it all off she ruffled my hair. Personally I don't give a crap about how I look but today was special. I wanted to look cool going out on the journey. I spent five whole minutes combing my hair. FIVE minutes! And she wreaked it by touching it. I should be so happy to have had my first pokemon but here I am fuming with anger. I haven't even glanced at the pokemon.

After I cooled off I saw that I had a cute little Torchic. It looks all cute and cuddly now but man I know that its last evolution is a Blaziken, and it is a badass looking pokemon. I was kinda hoping for a pokemon like this. Man it would of sucked if I had a stupid pokemon like a Bidoof. Having a Blaziken was ganna be so freaking cool.

Sara stated, "Sorry but I have a guess to attend to. I'll help explain things in a sec." I glanced over and saw a dark skinned squinty eyed guy giving Sara the "gaga" eyes. I can't blame him; she is a fairly nice looking girl. She is a little too old for me, but cute. I went over to the guy to strike up a friendly conversation.

I started, "I know she/s pretty hot, right?"

He answers, "She is definitely a cutie. I'll have to add her to my Blue Book of Babes." I busted out laughing.

"Sorry, that is a very good title for a book. So what are you here for?"

"I plan on being a famous pokemon breeder, so I've begun to travel around seeing the different styles from each breeder. Is that your Torchic?"

"Yup it just hatched today. I plan on going on a pokemon journey to catch cool pokemon and travel to different regions."

"Ya know I traveled with another guy who had the same goals. He found that fighting the gyms helps a lot."

"Really? What was his name?"

"Ahh, I don't want to spoil it on you."

"Man, what a tease." He found this funny.

"What's your name kid?"

"Ok, number one don't call me kid. Number two ill have you know that I'm sixteen as of April. The names Chaybn though,"

"Chaybn? That's a nice name. Weird never heard it before?"

"Ya it means Mountain top." I like that small part of my name it makes me feel like I'll be important.

"Cool so your ganna travel around. Mind if I tag along?"

"No problem. It would be cool to travel with another dude. What's your name?" Before he could answer Sara came over.

She said, "Geeze guys, I could hear you all the way over there dealing with that Pachirisu" The guy started to blush.

He asked Sara, "Have you heard of the new evolutions of eevees?"

Sara responded, "Only through gossip. There are supposed to be two new forms, a ghost type and poison. Nobody knows how to get them."

The man with the blue book said, "Ahh, so you are familiar with the rumors. Have you heard of the item an eevee can wear that lets it devolved from a certain form to an eevee?"

She answered, "Ya that one peaked my interest. I haven't heard a lot about. Do you know what it is suppose to be?"

He replied, "I have heard many different rumors, one said a scarf another told of a hat or a caller. That one is one of my favorites because I am studying the way eevees evolve and breed. Did you know that two different evolutions of eevee can breed to create an eevee egg?"

Sara answered, "I read that in one of my books. I haven't done it myself, due to the lack of pokemon to raise here. Chaybn is the first trainer to leave here. That reminds me here. You'll need these to catch more pokemon." She gave me fifteen pokeballs. I thanked her for being so nice.

The guy then said, "Well since you don't have a lot to do around here why don't you come with us. We could both learn to be famous pokemon breeders." Sara's cheeks got all red. At that point it got too mushy for me; I knew what this guy was up to. I decided to leave and go talk with my mom.

When I went inside my mom was crying. I hated it when she cried. I went over to calm her down."What's the matter mom, I thought you were happy I was leaving?"

She replied, "It's not that, I just realized how loanly everything is here without you."

I soothingly said, "I understand, but there is no reason to cry." She calmed down.

"Well whatever. Your shoes will get worn out if you use them too much. Here have another pair built for running." I took them and put them on. They were weird on my feet since they were new but I'll break them in soon. I thanked her and gave her a hug and went to Nurse Joy. She had wanted to see what pokemon I got. When I arrived everything was normal. Nurse Joy was reading a magazine waiting for something to happen, which it never did. This town is very small and quiet. She looked up at me and the Torchic I was holding.

"Aww how cute" she said. Of course she'd say that she was a girl. All the girls want are cute pokemon.

"Thank, it just hatched a few minutes ago."

"So you'll be on your way soon?"

"Yup I'm going to leave any minute."

"OK, remember to keep your pokemon healthy. Have this." She gave me three potions.

"Don't worry I plan on keeping it as good as new. Thanks!" I left and waited at the only road leaving to town for that guy._ I still didn't get his name; I'll have to ask him when he gets here._ After a few minutes of me playing with the Torchic he showed up.

"I never got your name." I said once he was in ear shot.

"Oh sorry it's…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
An Electrifying Battle!

"What's your name?" I asked the man.

Before the man could respond a rustle was heard in the bushes nearby. A form jumped out of the bushes, growling. I whipped out my Pokédex, and identified it to be a Shinx.

A Shinx is one of the "cute" Pokémon that girls like, but I know that he evolves into a Luxray, which is one cool looking Pokémon. It also works out that it is an electric type, which is super effective against water. This means that my Torchic won't have to almost die against water types, and so I'll have to catch this little guy.

"Do you know how to battle?" asked my companion.

"Yup, I've been studying how to battle since I got the egg." I answered. Torchic came out of the Pokéball, front flipping onto his feet.

"Torchic, use tackle!" I shouted. The Pokemon listened and tackled the wild Shinx to the ground. In response the small electric type got up and shot a ball of electricity at my Torchic.

"Torchic, dodge it and tackle again." I quickly commanded. I guess he only heard the last part because it went straight in for a tackle and ran into the ball of yellow electricity. At that point I couldn't help but to face-palm. How could a Pokémon have been so stupid as to run straight into an attack? The man next to me would not stop laughing.

What amazed me was the fact that Torchic got up and tackled it anyway. I could feel the aggravation coming off of my new friend. Man, that little chicken was pissed. Shinx went to use another electro ball attack. This time my Torchic was smart enough to dodge it before it went in for another attack. The electro ball flew past my head, past the man's head as well and breaking several limbs off a nearby tree.

Although I did not command it to attack, angry little Torchic lit the Shinx on fire with an ember attack. Before the Shinx could attack my Torchic, I threw a Pokéball at it. I watched it shake and rumble, but the electric type burst free, angrier than normal. It rushed forward, and landed a thunder fang on Torchic.

"Use ember!" I shouted. Fire flew from his beak, hitting the Shinx again. I could see a small burn on its left ear, the blue fur charred black. It roared its name into the sky, and a massive thunderbolt rained down, aimed at Torchic.

"Jump to the side!" I shouted. Torchic dived to his right, and the electric attack missed him by inches. I took this opportunity to throw another Pokéball at the wild Pokémon. It shook once, twice, three times, and then sparkled, signifying the end of the battle. I picked up the Pokéball, and placed it on my waist next to Torchic's after I called him back.

"Wow, what an amazing display." said the squinty eyed man.

Behind us we heard a female voice say "I do agree, my friend, that it was quite a good battle you had, Chaybn." We both turned around to see that the daycare owner, Sara, had followed us out here. She must have seen the whole battle.

Confidently I said, "Thank you, I think it went better than expected, for my first battle. I could have sworn that Torchic was going to get put down when it ran into the attack."

"That reminds me. Why don't I heal up your Pokemon before you leave?" Sara asked. I agreed, and brought out both of them, Shinx seeming to be calmer than before I caught him. She pulled out two potions and used one on each of them. "Do they have any special nicknames?" Sara asked.

"No, I'd rather not nickname them. Knowing myself, I'd probably mix them up."

"Alright then." Sara said, fiddling with the strap to her bag. "Now, how about we continue on this little journey, alright?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; what is this 'we' stuff you're talking about?" I asked as a reply.

"I've decided that since I don't really need to do much here, I'd tag along with you guys. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is" said the man next to me immediately. His cheeks were a bright red. Man, this guy is so into Sara it is plainly obvious. There is no way that she can't pick up on this.

"Hey guys," I intervened, "I'm the one going on the journey. Don't you think it should be up to me to decide if you come with us?" I said

"Well, of course it is up to you. But I have a feeling you'd be missing out on a lot if you didn't have me along." Sara stated.

"Ok, thank you. You can come along, as long as this dude will please stop drooling over you." I replied. Although, I really can't blame the guy. I mean she is definitely one of the hottest girls I've seen. Especially with her long, brown hair that reaches her hips, and her water-blue eyes. Although she is too old for me, I do like the way she keeps her hair in a single braid down her back.

"Oh I'm sorry" said the man, his cheeks getting even redder than they were a second ago.

"Thanks kiddo," she said while reshaping my bright blonde hair again. God, how freaking annoying can she get. That's twice in one day she has messed up my hair. Five minutes it took me! Five minutes! Although I must admit I did blush a little because when she did mess up my hair she pushed her breasts in my face.

"Thanks for the healing. You coming along will be a great help." I said as I returned both Torchic and Shinx to their balls.

"Off to Twinleaf Town, in that case!" the man that I have yet to get the name to say. Who names a town "Twinleaf?" Where does that come from, anyway? Did the guys who made it see two leaves fused together when they entered built it? Who am I to question it though? My town's name is Chapperton.

Man, it surprises me how people could come up with such weird names. For example, who in their right mind would name a person "Chaybn?" My mom, that's who. She is one crazy woman, however. One time for my, birthday she gave me a bike. "Oh, cool a brand new bike, that's really cool," I thought, until I noticed the training wheels on it. Now if I was like four or five that might be normal but I was eight and I could ride a bike without training wheels since I was four and a half. Not to mention that to top it all off the bike was a baby blue with a Pachirisu printed on the frame.

I asked her about it, and she thought that it would be nice since it had a "cute" Pokemon on it. Why is it that girls are all about the cute Pokemon. I'm a guy, I want cool, strong Pokemon not a cute and fluffy one.

My mom could be cool too, however. For instance since she knew I was going to be leaving soon she gave me a new outfit to wear. It had a black t-shirt, a cool looking blue jacket to wear over it and brand new pair of blue jeans. I was wearing that now, walking down the road with my companions. Then, it hit me again, and Sara asked the same question at the same time:

"What the hell is your name, guy?"

(A/N: Do you know who this mystery man is? I thought it would be cool to add him in. Especially since he is one of my favorite characters. ~Rage)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Another Newcomer

He answered, "Brock, my name is Brock."

Sara replied, "'Brock the Pokemon Breeder.' It's got a nice ring to it." Of course, he blushed at that.

Brock said confidently, "I can't wait until I become famous." We all laughed at this.

On the way to Twinleaf Town, Brock told us of his past and the trainers he traveled with. "I don't remember many of their names, but one of them is the Cerulean City Gym Leader, and the other's a great Pokémon trainer who should be… in Hoenn right now." He said when he finished.

Once it hit about noon we stopped near Lake Verity to eat lunch. It was at this time that Brock asked, "I can see you are carrying Pokéballs. What Pokemon are they?" This was directed to Sara. As a response Sara sent out her Pokemon. They consisted of a Flareon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, and of course an Eevee. You could tell she was an Eevee fan. I mean, she even wore a T-Shirt advertising _The Eevees, _a well-known band from the Kanto Region. This made Brock laugh. Sara and I asked in unison what was so funny. He sent out a Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, and of course the starter of the series Eevee. They both laughed.

Since it was lunch time, I let out Torchic and Shinx to eat. I set out bowls of berries for my team, Oran for Torchic and Pecha for Shinx. I grabbed a sandwich my mom had packed for me, (why not eat it?) and a bowl of berries for myself. As I ate I went into deep thought of the future Pokemon I could catch. All the cool ones; like Salamence or Haxorous.

I decided that I would rethink my decision to nickname Torchic; he is my starter, and he's special in that sort of way. I guess Jason sounds like a good name. I called over to him, and called him by his new name. He seemed to like it, or rather, just chirped and went back to eating. He and Shinx were occasionally giving each other a dirty look, like they haven't forgotten yesterday's battle.

My deep thoughts were interrupted by my Pokemon. Shinx was crouched down facing a bush as if to pounce on it. I found this odd because Jason, the only other Pokémon out, was behind him. He must have sensed something in the bush. He launched into the air landing in the shrubs, releasing a bolt of electricity into air. An orange form with two tails and a ring around its neck came running out of the bush. It ran straight for me and hugged my leg, scared of Shinx. I gently picked up the creature. It inched its nose at my bowl of berries, so I grabbed one and held it in front of the Pokemon. She ate the berry rather quickly, so I slowly knelt down and let her eat from the bowl. Being very careful not to scare the wild Pokémon, I backed off.

I noticed Jason running at the creature rather aggressively, so I jumped in between them. My Pokemon landed into me and we fell to the ground. I held him tightly so he couldn't break free and attack the wild Pokemon. I told him, "Calm down, she is not here to harm us." I could feel Jason become less tense. I took this as a sign that he would not attack so I let him go. He ran back to Shinx and began to playfully fight. I went over to the wild Pokemon and began to pet it. She looked at me sideways but did not try and stop me. As I pet the Pokemon I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the Pokemon.

_"Buizel, water type Pokemon, It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed."_

I held out a Pokéball to the Buizel, she shook her head yes. I tapped her head with it, and the capture device shook in my hand a few times, and then sparkled. I don't know why the Buizel wanted to join me, but I was happy to have her on my team anyway. I let her out to finish eating and to play with Jason and Shinx.

Once we all finished eating we returned our Pokemon to their designated ball and left for Twinleaf Town. We didn't actually go into the town; we walked past it, since there was really nothing there, like my hometown. We went on to Sandgem Town, and to the Pokemon Research Lab where Professor Rowan works. Both Sara and Brock are trainers, I however am not; I still had to get registered.

I had to sit while Professor Rowan ranted on about how Pokemon and Humans live together, and how each is vital for the other one. Man this guy could really talk, he would not shut up. I knew this was important and all, but please, he was telling me stuff I already knew.

Finally, once he stopped he gave me my own trainer card. He did not have to give me a Pokédex, because I already had one; a gift from my dad. I know it's from another region, but I'm not sure which one. Rowan started to go into another rant on the topic of my trainer card, but one of his coworkers interrupted him. I took this as a sign to leave this way I wouldn't have to sit there again.

Once out of the lab the three of us headed to the Pokemon Center where we ate our dinners (I got a large steak, I was starving) and got rooms to stay the night. I didn't think Sara would have wanted to stay with Brock and I in a room, so we got her one of her own. She seemed to appreciate that small token of privacy, although I think Brock only did it to be a gentleman. I think he and his little blue book would have preferred if she slept with us.

Once in our room Brock changed into sleep wear. I however, was stupid enough to forget to pack some. It didn't bother me though; I have no problem sleeping in my jeans. I took of my jacket and hung it on the bed post. I started to drift off to sleep, ignoring the loud snores of Brock. Before I fell asleep, I looked out the window from my bed. I could have sworn I saw a red and white form race past the forest below, but I was unsure as my eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Water Bearer

I got up before everyone else so I could go out and practice with my newly formed team. I tried to be extremely quiet not to wake up Brock. I was already in my clothes for the most part, so I sneaked out quietly, grabbing my coat off of the post where I left it last night. I went down to the cafeteria to get some grub first, though- nobody can train on an empty stomach. I had plain, basic bowls of Bayleaf Crunch ordered for me, Jason, Shinx, and Buizel.

"Do your Pokémon need healing?" Nurse Joy asked as I started to exit the building.

"No, better to have that after the training. They'll need it then more than now." I replied. She bid me good luck, and pointed out the local sandlot, where Pokémon battles and training are common. I headed over there, and was pleased to find out that there were no other trainers there. I sent out all three of my Pokémon, and told Buizel to sit out the first round.

"Jason, Shinx, go ahead, battle. I want to see where you guys are strong, and where you are weak."

Jason was the first to attack. He launched an ember attack at his 'foe,' the flaming projectile launched out of his beak. Shinx jumped in the air over the attack and flipped, gathering electricity in a ball on the end of his tail. The ball was launched at Jason shortly afterwards.

Jason sidestepped the sphere of sparks, and lunged forward to attack Shinx, who launched another electro ball at Jason. The small Torchic leaped over the ball, landing in a roll on the ground before continuing his run towards Shinx, preparing to tackle. The electric Pokémon responded by kicking his hind legs at Jason's head, still taking damage but blocking most of it.

Before Jason could jump out of range, Shinx used tail whip, wrapping his tail around the fire type's legs and flipping him. This forced Jason to flail and fall backward in the dirt. Shinx imminently used thunder, and a bolt of electricity came down right on top of Jason. To my surprise he got up and ran at the electric Pokemon.

However, instead of tackling him, he nailed Shinx right on the head with his beak, in a peck attack. Shinx growled in pain, got aggravated and quickly snapped and bit Jason before he could back off. Shinx's fangs sparked with electricity, sending about fifty volts into Jason. The little chicken pecked to get away, and rolled to the side to avoid a thunderbolt. He then sent out a line of fire at Shinx, who only jumped over the fire, did a flip and launched another electro ball.

To my surprise, Jason blasted through the ball with an ember. It hit Shinx, sending him flying into a tree. Shinx pushed off the tree with his hind legs, and flew into Jason with a supercharged Tackle.

He immediately started to run forward towards Shinx. Shinx ran straight for the incoming attack. Right before the impact, Shinx opened his mouth, jumped over Jason, and bit him on the top of his head, sending more electric shocks through him. This freaked out the Torchic and caused him to run into a nearby tree, the shock of which shook Shinx off. I heard a female voice behind us, giggling.

I quickly turned around to see a girl about my height with long, straight blue hair that went past her waist, almost to her knees. She had on a pair of shorts, trimmed with a citrusy orange, and a fairly light shade of blue tee-shirt with a darker blue jacket, also trimmed with orange, over it. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than her clothes, matching her hair. The shoulder bag she wore was of the same color pattern as her clothes. She looked fairly cute, especially with those sapphire eyes. Would you guess that her Pokédex, which was sticking out of her pocket, was the same shade of blue as her hair?

She said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I couldn't help myself. So you picked a Torchic, are you from Hoenn?"

I answered, "No, I actually just started yesterday at Chapperton Town."

She asked, "Oh! I've never heard of that town. Where is it?"

"It's right past Twinleaf Town, about a three hour walk." I said, almost truthfully. It was three hours if you didn't stop for anything.

"Really? It's not on the map." Again, not surprising she'd ask that.

"Yeah, it's very small and secluded." It's odd we're not on a map, since we have a Pokémon center, but we like to keep to ourselves.

"Oh that's cool. I started in Kanto, and chose a Squirtle; I think it is a rather cute Pokemon." I mentally face palmed.

"Cool a water type to match your hair." She found this funny, and giggled once again. Man, what is it with girls and giggling? You'd think they'd find everything funny.

"Yeah, I like water types. I think most of them are cute, and they are all strong." Wow, who could have seen this coming; a girl who wants a cute Pokémon. How many times had I mentioned that?

"That's weird, I personally think that fire types are the strong and cool ones."

"In that case, why don't you prove it in a battle?" She tossed me a super potion. "Give that to your Torchic, and let's have him go against my Squirtle. Then we'll see which one really is stronger."

I sprayed the medicine on Jason, and said, "Bring it on!" I stood on one side of the field, Jason in a fighting pose.

"Shelby, let's rain down on them!" She said, throwing a Pokéball into the arena. A Squirtle popped out of her shell, and assumed a fighting stance.

We both shouted, "Let's do this!"

(So what do you guys think of the rival? Nanoman94 actually created her appearance for me. We tossed around a few name ideas and I think we came up with a good one, but you'll have to wait till next chapter -Rage)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 First Battle

My opponent sent out her Squirtle. Since she started with her starter I thought that it was only fair that I used mine, so I sent out Jason, although I knew that I would have a disadvantage. Her Squirtle came out, pulling off a spin in mid-air, which I have to say was more impressive than Jason's normal exit.

"Bubblebeam!" she commanded. Jason jumped out of the way, but barely escaping the harmful water.

"Jason, use peck!" The fire-type Pokemon ran towards the water type, aiming its beak towards it.

"Bubblebeam again, Shelby!" said my rival. The attack nailed Jason point blank, right before impact. The small starter was flung across the ground, flipping twice before his face found the dirt. That didn't discourage him in the slightest, however; Jason charged at the Squirtle full-force. It all happened so fast that my opponent's Pokemon could not react. However, the attack seemed to do little damage.

"Use water gun!" yelled my opponent. Her teammate obeyed the order and shot a stream of water at my Pokémon. Jason ignored my order to dodge, however, and ran into the attack, going straight through it to hit Shelby again. The turtle went flying, but tucked into its shell to minimize the damage.

"Attack!" I yelled. I'm not sure what kind of move he'd use, but I'd soon find out it would be badass for a Pokémon of Jason's level. He used peck, but at the moment of impact, an ember attack launched out of his beak, for a two-attack combo.

"Aqua jet!" She yelled. Shelby streamed forward on a torrent of water, hitting Jason square in his chest. I saw the swirls in his eyes, and, well, he's out. I returned him to his Pokéball, hanging my head in defeat.

The Squirtle jumped onto her trainer in joy, settling down on her shoulder. "See water types are a lot better." she said. I really didn't want to get into. I mean,

seriously, she had the type advantage and the experience. By Arceus, that got me really mad. Nevertheless, the girl and I walked to the Pokemon Center.

"I never got you name." I said.

"Oh! How stupid of me. My name is Aqua, yours?" she asked.

"My name is Chaybn."

"Chaybn?"

"Yeah, stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid! It's unique." She exclaimed. Everybody says that; I mean it, it gets pretty annoying. I actually like my name though; it beats being named Fred or something like that. Man when you're in school and someone says a common name with like two or more people with that name, it's like 'Who the heck are you talking about?'.

Aqua though, that's a pretty cool name. It fits her blue theme and her love for water Pokemon. I must admit though she did look pretty good, not for me though. I can't stand a girl who only wants "cute" Pokemon. Geeze, that stuff aggravates me. I really can't help it though, I like the cool Pokemon. What really gets me pissed is when someone calls a Pokémon "cute," and it's just a ratatta or a zubat.

Once back at the Pokemon center, I gave Nurse Joy Jason to heal and wake him up. Aqua said she was going to head into the gym to get her first gym badge of this region. I plan on going to the gym as well, but I can't really do that with one of my three Pokemon knocked unconscious. I noticed that Sarah was up and eating so I went over to her table.

"Pretty good job considering you had a type disadvantage and she had experience." Sara said as soon as I sat down. For a second I was completely confused on what she meant, because yet again I got caught up of thinking about cool Pokemon like a Haunter or an Absol. I know everybody likes a Gengar ,but a Haunter looks scarier than a Gengar in my opinion.

Once I realized what she said I asked, "So you saw me lose?"

She chuckled and said, "Lose? You got destroyed! Although like I said, you were at a major disadvantage."

"Wow, what a confidence boost! Thanks so much!" I said sarcastically.

This made her chuckle again and she said, "The move your Torchic did was awesome. You know that one where he used peak and ember, which was cool." I had to admit that was actually pretty awesome how he did that.

"I've decided that his name will be Jason. It sounds pretty tough-guy to me."

Once again Sara chuckled, "Of course it is…" Man, was that annoying. I mean, everything I said made her laugh. I have to admit though I also chuckled at what I said, it sounded stupid.

"Hey, Sara, I have a question for you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What is with you and all the Eevee evolutions?"

"Oh that! I'm studying the uncommon evolutions such as rock, fighting and others that most people don't know. You'd be surprised that eevee has an evolution for every type there is."

Out of nowhere behind me I hear, "ME TOO!" I didn't need to turn around to know it was Brock. Seriously, he is a little too obsessed. This made Sara smirk. Before he could continue, Nurse Joy came over to me and returned Jason.

"Ok, Thank you Nurse Joy." I said.

"No problem, anytime. We hope to see you again!" She said. Who says that? Who would want to go back to a hospital unless you needed that?

"Alright time, to hit the road again!" I went over to the door, but before I walked through the door I sent out Jason. I decided that he should get to stay out for a bit. It would be cool like that. I mean I really haven't hung out with him since I got him. He hopped along after me as Sara followed, and Brock close behind her, writing in that little book of his.

(A/N: So how do u like my rival? The idea came from my friend. Next chapter I get to the gym)


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to Oreburg was very uneventful. Once there I went and bought us a room to stay the night. After all it was pretty late. We really didn't eat, so everyone was starving. We ate some Deerling venison and soda. We all were pretty beat, so we went to sleep earily.

Suprisingly I couldn't sleep. I decided to get up and go for a walk. Again I slept in my day clothes. I really need to buy some clothes to sleep in and, I'll admit it, I need a shower. I unplugged my iPod and grabbed my headphones. As soon as I was out of Brock and my room I put my headphones in and started playing my favorite song from the battle frontier. I can't help it, that song is so good. The sad thing is I don't know who it's by though. Once outside I tried to go over to the market. Since it wasn't too late they were still open. I bought some night clothes and some potions. I figured that I would need them.

As I left I saw a figure run through the woods. Whatever it was it went so fast that I could only make out some red and white. I figured that it was frightened when I left the market and went back to the Pokecenter that my room was in.

The next day I sent out Jason. After all this was the day, I mean we, get our first gym badge. He hoped up onto my shoulder and we charged in. Right as I entered Sara grabed my shoulder and gave me a potion and said, "I can't interfere with your battles to heal you." I thanked here and walked up to the gym leader and challenged him to a battle.

He laughed loudly and said, "To prove you are strong enough you will have to fight the three trainers before me." I really didn't feel like battling him with me being all psyched up for it. At least I would get some experience before I fight him. I only had two battles before so I would imagine that I would lose.

I walked up to a trainer and asked him for a battle. Surprise, surprise he accepted it. I sent out Jason and he sent out a Geodude.

"Jason ember him!" I commanded. My Pokemon obeyed and shot some fire out of its beak. The opponent tried to tell his Pokemon to dodge. The rock type must not of heard, because he did not try to move. My opponent's Pokemon got into a ball and rolled towards Jason. Jason did not need a command to jump over the ball. He kept on going and rolled into a wall. Before the Geodude could turn around Jason ran up to it a peaked it. The Geodude tried to attack the chicken, but it ended up hitting itself. This ultimately made the Pokemon unable to battle.

I nicely shook my opponents hand and thanked him for a good battle. Although I knew that that was actually pretty easy. I mean the stupid Pokemon hit itself, twice. I had to restrain myself from laughing when he fainted. IF the rest of the gym is going to be like that battle then this should be easy. I can't get too cocky though, that will throw my game of a crap-ton.

I went up to the second trainer and started a battle with him. His Pokemon was a Sandshrew. It wasn't as stupid looking Pokemon like the Geodude, but it definitely wasn't one of my top favorites. The Sandshrew went and swiped at Jason for a bit. Jason went for another ember but our opponents Pokemon dug underground. I kinda knew that there was no way that Jason could dodge the attack so I waited until the right moment and told Jason to jump. Unfortuatly I missed judged and the attack hit once he hit the ground. Jason used ember again and this time it hit. The Sandshrew didn't seem too affected though. The opponent's Pokemon went for another swipping attack, but was interrupted when Jason pecked him on the head. He continued the attack by tackleing the Pokemon. The Sandshrew then sprayed sand at Jason to get away. Once Jason recovered from a moment of blindness he let out another spit of fire at his opponent. This ended the battle because Sandshrew could not fight.

That battle wasn't too tough to do. Jason took one hell of a beating though. I might have to heal him up. When I asked him he refused. I could tell he had a thirst for a battle still going on, even after the last two. So I walked up to the next trainer and asked for a battle. He was a little concerned that Jason was not at his best after the last fight, but I convinced him otherwise.

He sent out a Gravler. It came out and punched with its four hands. Jason was taken y surprised by the attack and didn't get out of the way in time. The fire bird went for a peak attack, but the rock Pokemon blocked it with his hand. It then went for an immediate punch while Jason was in close. The outcome was the same as before. An idea came to me, the Pokemon isn't very mobile, and so we should attack out of its range. I commanded Jason to use ember and it obeyed. The attack hit our opponent dead center; it reared back and curled in a ball. It then rolled forward toward Jason. The bird barely jumped out of the way. Once the rock uncurled Jason went for a peak at its leg. This hit critically and caused the Pokemon to fall down. Before our opponent could get up Jason peaked it a few more times. This caused it to not be able to get up at all.

"Nice job, kid. I guess you are a worthy opponent to fight." Said the gym owner.

I replied, "Thanks! Would you mind waiting a bit? I would like to heal up Jason before we battle."

"No problem son, take all the time you need." He answered. I returned Jason to his ball and ran over to the PokemonCenter and healed him up. I curtly thanked Nurse Joy and ran back to the gym. We got into our positions and ready our Pokeballs as the Judge read out the rules. We are not allowed to change our Pokemon out unless it faints.


	7. Chapter 7

The gym owner sent out a Gravler. When in came out of the Pokeball it stomped, shaking the ground. Jason took the field doing a flip. When he went to peak the leg the rock Pokemon stepped back, avoiding the attack. Jason was smart enough to jump back before the opponent could counter attack. The opponent started to curl into a ball. When it rolled toward Jason, he easily jumped over it. During the roll it uncurled, coming to a complete stop before it hit the wall. Jason ran forward at the Gravler and pecked it in the face. The attack didn't seem to faze the opponent. It tried to retaliate by punching Jason, but the fire type was too fast for the slower Pokemon. While the opponent was still in its swing Jason ducked in and went for a peak attack at both its leg. The ground type could not back up and was tripped by the attack. Once it hit the ground Jason unleashed a bombard the downed Pokemon with peak and ember. This ended with the Gravler fainting.

Next the Pokemon sent out was an Onix. The snake like Pokemon came out with a roar. Jason went for a peakl. As Jason pecked Onix, the snake wrapped itself around Jason. It squeezed tightly, squishing Jason. The bird tried to peak himself free, but to no avail. The rock snake kept on squeezing, tight and tighter. Jason screeched out in pain, but it did not let up.

Out of nowhere a white light began to eminate from Jason. Everyone was staring in awe while it got brighter and brighter. It was so unbearable, that I could barely keep my eyes open. When the light ceased the little chick I had know had grown to become taller, and in my opinion, ugly. It grew taller and had orange feathers on its chest and head, and red on its waist and legs. Jason screeched out and the noise became more unbearable. This caused the Onix to let go, shocked by the sudden evolution and outcry. The newly evolved Jason got up, dusted itself off and ran at the rocky snake. This time though it didn't peak, instead it unleashed a bunch of kicks. This caused the opponent to rear away, but due to its huge size it couldn't get away. Eventually Jason stopped, falling to the ground panting hard. The Onix fell down as well in defeat.

"You got guts kid. You aren't as bad as I thought kid." The gym owner told me. I returned Jason to his ball and sent out my Buizel. It came out doing a flip and shooting water from its mouth. My opponent's final Pokemon was a Crainiados. Once out of its ball the Crainiados scratched at the ground as if to charge. Buizel went for a basic tackle. The opponents Pokemon decided to run towards Buizel. The opponent ducked down and on impact pushed the water type over him with his head. Buizel hit the ground and shot a pulse of water at the Crainiados. This caused him to fall down backward. Once up, his forehead began to glow blue and he went for another head on attack. This time Buizel was ready for it though. He encased himself in water and flew toward the oncoming attack. Once they made contact the Buizel went flying again, but this time it spun around and unleashed two water pulses before it landed. The opponent fell again and went to get up, but Buizel flew toward it with water surrounding it again. The Pokemon had no time to react and was knocked out by the attack.

The gym owner stated, "Man! That was one heck of a battle. Thanks for the rush kid. Here is the gym badge. I hope you find trainers that will give you as much excitement as you just gave me." He gave me the badge that signified my win against him. I sent out my team so we could all thank him, but when we went to, we were interrupted by Aqua.

"That was the most amazing battle I've seen! I didn't know you had a Buizel! That's so cute. Is it a female?" She asked.

I replied, "She is a female. Thanks for your support. Why are you here though?"

She answered, "Oh I figured I'd stop by before I met my dad friend. After all I am supposed to meet him here. Your fight was so cool though, too bad your Torchic evolved. It was so cute." I really can't blame her. Jason did look pretty ugly now.

I said, "Oh it was pretty sweet of you to come see the battle."

Someone behind me said, "The battle was very 'cool' indeed." I turned around to see a man who looked much like the gym leader I just fought. Actually it was more like the gym leader looked like the man. He was wearing a basic white shirt and long pants with a yellow strip over his knees. He had on a cape like cloth that was tied around his neck and ended at ankle level. He had on well worn gloves and boots. He had a full head of hair that was not very well kept. His beard was in a need of a decent shave. In my opinion he was freaking buff. I mean this dude look like he could throw boulders across the room. He looks like the kind of guy that plays with his Pokemon that are Ground or Dragon types. You know the big strong Pokemon. I took a mental note not to get this guy angry.

"Oh! Hi uncle, it's so nice to see you." Aqua stated as she gave him a big hug. You could see that the man could easily break the girl's ribs. He gave her a big wholesome smile. "You should really battle with Chaybn. He is a very strong trainer."

"Well than all means boy, let's do this." The man said.

I replied, "I would love to battle you, but my Pokemon are really worn out."

Jason got up walked over to the man and took a fighting stance. This got a huge laugh out of him as he said, "Well it looks like your Pokemon don't agree with you. Why don't you go quickly heal them up and we can get started." I did as he recommended and healed them. Once back at the gym we took our places and started the battle.


	8. Chapter 8

The battle started out with him sending out a Steelix, the evolved form of an Onix. They basically look the same, but Steelix's face is wider and instead of being a rock type it is what its name implies, a steel type. This mean that taking him out will be a bit tougher, with all the resistance steel types have. Then again I have a fire type. This means that I have the type advantage. I can't say I sent out Jason, because he had already taken the field before I could give the order. I ordered him to use the only fire type move he knows, ember, he listen and shot fire at the Steel snake. The attack hit him directly in the face. It reared back from the attack. Then out of nowhere without the need for a command it started to glow with a bright light. This light was then forced into a beam and shot at Jason. I could tell by the way Jason went flying backwards that the attack did a lot of damage. Jason however reused to be taken out with one hit; he got up and ran toward the snake like Pokemon. The fire type hit his opponent with his beak, and before backing up unleashed an ember attack at point blank range. The attack caused the Steelix to be pushed back a few feet, but the Pokemon was still in fighting shape. It began to glow again and when it shot another beam of light at Jason, he jumped over it dodging the attack, once landed he began to sprint full speed toward the opponent. Jason jumped toward the iron snakes head ready to unleash a furry of kicks. The Steel type was prepared for an attack like this and raised it tail and slammed it into Jason. This caused him to go straight into the ground with a monstrous amount of force. He tried to get up, but couldn't bring himself to. I complimented him on his fighting spirit and returned him to his Pokeball.

I decided to send out Shinx, he hadn't been in a battle in a bit so I figured he should have a shot. He came out and stretched his legs. Shinx went for a straight on tackle. When the Steelix went to slam it down just like Jason he dodged the attack and hit the iron snake a few rocks below its head. Before he could back away though he got caught by the Steelix the same way Jason was by the Onix in the last battle. Shinx however didn't evolve he roared toward the sky and a line of electricity hit the Steelix, this caused it to flinch and let go of Shinx. He ran away out of the Steel types range. Before I could give him a command though, my Xtransceiver began to ring. I checked to see it was my mom. I told everyone that I had to take it. I mean if I miss a call from my mom then I am going to have to sit there for a good portion of an hour listening to how I am always ignoring her and how I never give he any attention.

Once I picked it up she began to talk in a rushed tone as if something was wrong. I had to ask her to slow down because I couldn't understand what she said. What she said was, "You got to get home now! There are some crazy Pokemon attacking everyone and we need your help right away! I mean NOW!" I ran over picked up Shinx and ran out the door without explaining what just happened. Once on the way to my village I healed up Shinx with a potion and returned him to his ball. I then sent out Jason and did the same. When I went to return him he dodged the beam, refusing to be returned. I didn't have time to ask what was wrong with him. He ended up running next to me. Once we reached shade of the forest we went into a full on run. When I got out of breathe I didn't care. I still kept running. I have never heard my mom speak so alarmingly in my entire life. She would get mad. Hell she got made all the time, but she never as upset as she was just now. We did not stop running until we reached Twinleaf village. At this point we stopped and had a quick lunch. It wasn't much, just some berries. Within an hour we were back at my home town. There was a pack of Mightyena and a red Absol wreaking havoc throughout the town. Jason jumps on the head of a Mightyena knocking it into the ground. He then embered two of them and managed to peak three before he was over wealmed. Before he could be sent unconscious I returned him to his ball. He did get the shit beat out of him though. While he was fighting I was able to uppercut one and grab him mid air and slam him into another before another could attack me. Then I was swarmed and wasn't able to go into any other direction except to walk slowly backwards. The dogs like Pokémons were being very cautions not to get within my range. I'll admit it, I was nervous as all hell. Who wouldn't be? You got like seven Mightyena cornering me. I backed up to a wall and at that point was completely screwed. I literally had my back against the wall. There wasn't anything I could do. One of the dark types crouched down ready to pounce.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the Mightyena went to jump, out of nowhere a black figure came falling from the sky landing directly on its head. The Mightyena was knocked unconscious. The figure was a dude that looked to be about my age and was a bit shorter than me. He had green hair too. GREEN FREAKING HAIR! Who gets to have green hair? You see blonds and brunettes all the time, but green hair. Now that is just weird, in the cool sense. You know like, 'Dude your hair looks wicked.' It was all wavy too. It leaned more to the left. He was nice enough to ask if I was okay before he began to start to destroy the Mightyena pack.

I replied, "Yeah, you saved my ass there. I'm Chaybn, who are you?"

Mid fight he told me, "Zack." He then proceeded to punch an incoming Mightyena. "Get out of sight. I'll take care of these guys."Man who does he think he is, telling me to run away? I'm not a wimp! Zack and his Staravia were doing a pretty good job at defending us. I was looking for a spot that they missed to step in and help. My time arrived when Zack was about to get hit in his back a Mightyena. I sent out Shinx who made quick work of the dark type with an electro ball. Zack thanked for the help then mumbled something I couldn't very well hear. He then tore off his cloak, which revealed a robotic device for his left arm. It resembled an actual arm. I couldn't help but say, "What. The. Actual. Fuck." The guy however didn't take any note to my comment and continued his fight against the Mightyena. He noticed that his Staravia was in a bit of a bind. It began to get overrun and Zack returned him before any serious damage was done. For some odd reason the pack began to back off. A red Absol took the field. It began to talk as if in a conversation with Zack. The odd thing is that Zack actually replied!

He began saying, "Hu-Human. Human. Hu-Hu-Man." I actually stood there with my mouth open a bit. This kid must have been high as Arceus. He was talking with the Pokémon. Who the hell does that? I mean you can sit there talking all cute and stuff pretending that they could understand you, but hell who the heck has an actual intelligent conversation with a Pokémon.

"You MONSTER!" came from the trees. When I turned around an Absol came running out of the forest attacking the red one with a shadow claw attack. I'll admit it, shit just got weird. A human began talking to Pokémon and then a Pokemon starts talking in human speech. For some reason Zack and the Absol had some hatred toward the red Absol. The red Absol barely jumped out of the attacks range and managed to make the talking Absol stumble backwards into Zack.

There was a quick exchange between a Mightyena and the discolored Absol. Then the talking Pokemon yelling, "I challenge you Abita! To the death!" I have just met these people and have no idea what the hell is going on. Personally I don't care about their affairs; all I know is that this pack of Pokemon which seems to be led by the oddly colored Absol attacked my town and tried to hurt my friends and family.

And things kept on getting weirder and weirder when the red Absol answered the angry Absol in a language that I can understand. He said very calmly, "Your challenge is accepted. What, you think Pandora there is the only Pokémon that can speak your language? No, I have learned your speech long ago, when I had considered your kind my friends. I only thought it would be acceptable to accept her challenge in a tongue that she can understand." Zack, me, hell even the Mightyena were surprised by this. At this point I got that the talking Absol is called Pandora who belongs to Zack. The red Absol is named Abita who Pandora wants to kill for some unknown reason.

He lunged at Pandora, slashing his horn out to her. She jumped up, and responded with a dark pulse to his back. She landed on him, sinking her fangs in his neck.

"Arrgh!" Abita yowled, rolling backwards to crush Pandora. It worked in getting her off of him, and he fired a point-blank focus blast at her. Pandora flew at me, and I caught her by her rear leg and spun, using the momentum from her flight to send her flying back into the fight, where she used the same move against Abita.

He was hit, but he shook it off and got back into a fighting stance. "I'll make you pay for what you did!" Pandora said.

"And what did I do, sister? I liberated you from the humans, I remember that day."

"No, you killed my friends and family! Now, you'll die for your crime!" She rushed forward, hitting her horn against his. It was now a contest of strength, both sides pushing against each other for an advantage.

"You still have much to learn." Abita said, ducking back. Pandora was thrown off balance, and Abita hooked his sickle around Pandora's, flipping her on her back. Abita jumped on her, pinning her neck down with his paw. Her fur was stained red by her blood, and Abita's fur was also a crimson color. However, his fur was only stained that color around his horn and his paws, the parts that cut Pandora.

"Any last words, Child?" He said, staring into her eyes. But that's when the strange thing happened. Abita flinched as he looked down. "No…"

"YES!" Pandora yelled, managing to flip him over and turning the tables as Abita was dazed in confusion. "Any last words from you, you monster?"

"Only that I am sorry…" he said. Pandora yelled, and sliced Abita's throat open with a well-aimed Night Slash. The Mightyena fled, seeing their leader was gone.

"How can you say sorry? HOW? YOU KILLED MY FAMILY, AND ALL YOU SAY IS SORRY?" She clawed his chest, but Zack pulled her off of him.

"Pandora, he's dying. Don't overdo it." He said, holding her down.

"…That I abandoned you…" Abita weakly said. Pandora looked at him, confusion running into her anger. "…My daughter…"

"What? You honestly expect me to believe that?" Pandora said.

"…It makes sense to me now, my child… you have her eyes, Selana's eyes… she was your mother… we went out for food one day, and your egg was gone…"

Pandora stood motionless, realizing what he was saying. "..soon after, your mother was killed by humans… and I heard they had a young Absol with them, one who spoke their language…"

"I am not your daughter, you're a monster!" Pandora retorted, trying to disbelieve.

"…You are, and yet are not, at the same time… you and I are kin by blood, but not by ideals… it is because I am your father, you can speak the human tongue, for I was also born with the ability…"

"But… no, it's not true!"

"… Yes, it is, my daughter…" He coughed, bringing up blood. "…However, unlike you, I was not always a Pokémon… I was born human…"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"…I was a man, who had offered to test a new type of medicine, one that would increase our relation to Pokémon… but it went wrong… I could communicate with them, yes… but you see why I could now…"

"But…" Pandora was piecing together what he was saying. "But, father… I didn't know…"

"How could you have, Pandora? You were lost to me… but, you are why I fought against the humans… I wanted revenge for changing me into a Pokémon, yes… but I also wanted revenge for them taking you… If only I hadn't taken that Dakol's offer… but, then again, I wouldn't have you, Pandora… a strong, brave girl…"

"Dad…"

"…You are why I was fighting, my beloved daughter…"

Zack questioned, "Wait… did you say 'Dakol?'"

"Yes… she was the one who gave me the drug… all those years ago…"

"Where was she? Where?"

"Who knows… my vision has left me… goodbye, my daughter… ashes, to ashes…" He shuddered once, and then I saw his chest heave his last breath.

Pandora was actually tearing up, the water flowing down her face. "Dust… to dust…" she finished. I guess it was some Pokémon saying. It makes perfect sense if you think about it. We all end up turning to dust after we die. Anyway I ended up leaving so I could check on my mom. Plus things were getting a bit serious and I don't think that I fit in it.


	10. Chapter 10

It turned out that my mom was okay. She was only worked up, that all. There was no physical harm done to her, mentally she is a basket case. That is a whole can of worms that I don't particularly want to go into.

As I left my house I noticed that both Brock and Sara had got into the town. They found me and ran up to me. I asked, "How'd you guys know that I would come here?"

"Well once you ran off in a hurry everyone was confused. Then I got a call from your mom telling us that you needed to come home right away. I told everyone that and they were fine. The gym leader said for you to come to his town and battle him once everything was fine. Unfortunately, Aqua wanted to come along with us. We told her no, but I doubt that she would listen to me. She was going on about how she wanted your Buizel for some Pokémon he uncle gave her." Sara explained.

"Even though she is definitely a cutie, Aqua could be kind of crazy." Brock continued.

"I completely agree with you. So how are your eevee ideas working out?" I asked

"Well we have multiple theories on how eevees evolve, but nothing of substance." Sara told me. Although I really don't care too much on the subject I still think that the ideas of hidden eevee evolutions cool. I mean common a ghost type would be amazing. They have spent multiple days talking over how to get an eevee to evolve into other evolutions.

I noticed Zack walk into the Pokémon Center. I have a huge question to ask him. Once inside I said, "Thanks for saving me, uhh… Zack, right?" He nodded in agreement. I then leaned forward to ask the question that was gnawing at me since I met this strange guy, "Dude, what were you on that let you think you could talk to Pokémon?" Without warning he put his hand over my mouth. Apparently I shouldn't talk about that publicly.

He then motioned for me to walk with him while saying, "Follow me." I went with him, leaving Brock and Sara at the table. We went to the battle ground which was never really used. After all the idea of Pokémon adventures never really crossed peoples mind, so the thought of actually battle was completely out of the question. Once there Zack stated, "I didn't think I could talk to Pokémon, Chaybn."

I cut him off there saying, "Then why the hell would you say 'Human' over and over again t a Pokémon?"

He then continued, "What I was going to finish was that I didn't think I could talk to Pokémon, I knew I could. I was born with the ability." I couldn't understand that. How could a person speak Pokémon? And if they could why wasn't it an actual known subject. He then went on, "I've never heard the Pokémon language as its own separate thing ; I've always heard it as human speech."

I exploded with amazement stating, "Dude! Either you're bluffing and you were high, or you're telling the truth. If that's the case, than that's awesome!"

"You're the only other person who knows I can, other than my childhood friend Brendan. I wonder where he is…" He trailed off for a bit then continued, "Please don't tell anyone I can. It's kind of this big secret, you know?"

"Yeah, I got you. Say, why don't we battle? We're at the training ground, anyway."

"I only have one Pokémon on me. One's getting patched up in the Pokémon center, and the other is at her father's grave."

"No problem, I can do one-on-one." We then walked to the designated areas where we began our battle. I then sent out Jason, my newly evolved Combusken.

Zack yelled, "Joshua, on field!" as he sent out a Flareon. Sara giggled a bit at the sight of one of her favorite Pokémon. This would be easily a clean sweep. We are both fire types, so fire attacks won't do that much. Combusken could also use fighting type moves so I woun't have to deal with that problem.

With this going on I stated, "Looks like a nice, even fight here, two fire types. Too bad Combusken is a stronger Pokémon."

Zack clearly knowing something that I don't know said, "No, I think you'll find it hard it hard to beat me, Joshua, evolve." He then threw a water stone at the fire type. With a flash it changed from fire to water, dropping the fire stone.

With my mouth open I said, "What the-" Joshua then used an aqua jet at Jason. The move hit Jason immediately, causing him to stumble backward. Since fire was out of the question I had to stick to fighting moves. I commanded the new evolution to use a mach punch. My opponents decision was to use iron tail. The two moves hit with the same force sending a shockwave through the air. The two combatants jumped back getting ready for the next move. I decided to take my oprotunity using brick break. Once the move connected the four legged Pokémon sent a hydro pump without orders. My loyal companion went down.

Walking back over Zack said, "And that's how you battle, my friend." He shook my hand with his metal arm.

This caused the other question on my mind to be asked, "Why do you have a freakin' metal arm anyway?"

His reply was, "I lost it in an accident in Orre. A Pokémon shot it off with an outrage attack. My mom was able to make a replacement."

"It's cool, man. Must be better than flesh."

"I'd rather have my own arm back, but this one's not bad." He took a moment as if remembering something then went on, "I… I have to go check on something, so see you later. Meet me in the Pokémon center later; we'll talk later."

I understood saying, "Alright, then, see you." I should go back to see what Brock and Sara are doing anyway. As I went to walk back into the Pokémon Center I noticed a black haired figure with a mask on in the woods just past the red roofed building. The mask was all white except for the red smile, eye holes and a purple lightning bolt that went through the right eye. Almost immediately after I saw him he spun around and retreated to the darkness of the forest. I thought of chasing him, but decided against it as my stomach had just growled at me.

I walked into the Pokémon Center and went to the food court to grab some grub. Once I made my selection of cereal I sat with Brock and Sara to listen to some of their evolution ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

After I finished eating I went to Nurse Joy. Once my Pokémon were returned to me I sent out them out. Jason was eager to start training, so we sent out to do just that.

We had found a nice small clearing which we used as a training ground. Shinx and Buizel spared each other while Jason practiced his fighting moves on a nearby tree. I also decided to get in on the fun and did a few excersices. They consisted of push ups, curl ups and pull ups. Every hour I would take a fifteen minute break to see how everybody was doing.

On my first break Jason was still attacking his unwavering foe, the tree. Shinx and Buizel had also taken a breather from their battles. From the look of the two Shinx was the victor a lot. I took this time to heal both of them up with a few potions that Sara had given me before we headed out. I then went back to my excersices.

About mid way into it Sara and Brock came running up to me. I could tell it was going to be another of their theories. My assumption was soon confirmed when Brock began to say, "So we came up with another idea after seeing that one trainer change his eevee's evolution. We think it was due to the accessory that was around its neck. It's either that or it's a genetically mutated eevee. With this in mind we think we have cracked a new way to evolve one."

With a bored look I replied, "Okay so..." I paused for a second then continued, "what you're saying is that we need a magical collar?"

"Not exactly," was Sara's reply "we believe that if someone hung a certain item from an eevee's collar it could change into a different type. For example a poison barb for a poison type or focus band to get a fighting type."

I blurted out, "Or maybe a spell tag for a ghost type."

Sara exclaimed, "Exactly!"

I asked, "Does anyone have an item to try?" Brock shook his head sideways and Sara walked off thinking.

"Training hard today,"announced Brock.

I replied, "Yeah, we can't be scraped like earlier."

"You're even getting in on it?"

"Well, I can't only blame my Pokémon. I'm at fault too."

"So you physically excersing?"

"Since my Pokémon are, I should too. Right?"

"I would think that the trainer would think over battle strategies."

"If I do that I'll end up over thinking things. All I need to know is the strength and weakness of my Pokémon."

"You are pretty weird."

"What makes you say that."

"For one your straight forward thought process. A normal trainer would plan things out, not wing it. Second, you only like 'cool' Pokémon. Naturally someone would plan out their team to their strength and weaknesses."

"I see, well I guess you're right. I am pretty weird." I sat there for a minute think about that. That trainer, Zack, he was able to easily stomp me. It doesn't matter that he had the water advantage. That hydro pump was perfectly timed. And the Pokémon did it without an order. I don't like the idea of yelling out what my plan is, so I let my Pokémon do the reacting. Maybe it was because Jason just evolved? No that's not it he got beat by the Squirtle before. Again though, they had the advantage. That's no excuse! I called out, "Jason! Sphinx! Buizel! Come here, lets talk." The Pokémon understood and took a break from his endless training. They walked over to me panting. When they were in front of me they all took a seat. I then began to say, "Look guys, we just met a few days ago. I don't know if you like me yet or not. All I know is that I'm tired of losing! It's not your fault, in fact it is my fault. I haven't really been thinking right. I haven't been going about things strategically, thinking we could win with just brute strength. I was wrong. Just because the opponent has an advantage doesn't mean they've won. In fact from now on it means that they will suffer longer before defeat!" This caused a big uproar from the team. They all got up and cheered then went back to their training with determined faces.

"Well said!" Brock exclaimed while patting me on the back. I nodded at his complement watching Jason carefully. He was back at the almost destroyed tree unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. It's odd how tin just a few hours his speed has greatly increased. Where as on our run here I could keep up with him, with a little work, now he could easily surpass me.

My train of thought was lost when Sara came running up to Brock and I waving an item in her hand. Before she told us what she had grasped in be hand he took a second to catch her breath. Once she had her breath she held up the item which happened to be a focus band. This got a smirk from all of us. We all know what this means. We can now test the theory that Brock and Sara have devised. As mod on cue Brock sent out his Eevee. Sara then knelt down and clipped the focus band onto the Eevee's collar and then jumped back quickly. We all put a hand up in front if our eyes expecting the bright light that occures during an evolution. Unfortunately the outcome we were expecting did not occur, instead we got a weird look from the quadruped. Simultaneously we let out a sigh of sorrow.


End file.
